


Take Back the Night

by leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/pseuds/leftfoottrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yoochun are two alphas attempting to pick up an omega for a night, and they get Junsu. (PWP!fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Back the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yamtempura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamtempura/gifts).



> **warnings:** omega'verse, threesome (M/M/M), blowjobs, rimming, knotting.
> 
> this work is unbeta'd; feel free to point out any errors in prose and/or characterisation.

-

‘Don’t think I didn’t see you,’ pouts Jaejoong, staring at the sugar rimming the glass of his fruity-ass drink that he doesn’t exactly remember ordering. Then again, Jaejoong doesn’t _exactly_ remember a lot of things tonight except Yoochun doing that hip cock, neck tilt, lashes flickering thing when he’s checking someone out. Especially with Jaejoong plastered right up against his arm, body perfectly willing.

‘Hyung,’ mock-gasps Yoochun, easy smile on his mouth when he slides his arm around Jaejoong’s waist, pulling him even closer and almost making Jaejoong’s drink slosh over its perfectly sugared rim. He frowns and puts it back down on the bar, listening to Yoochun say, ‘don’t think I didn’t see _you_.’

Instantly, Jaejoong’s hackles rise, and he’s sucking in a deep breath, but that’s a bad idea because this club is _full_ of pheromones – the alphas and betas and omegas each with their own scents melding together to make a cocktail of arousal throb at the base of Jaejoong’s spine. It also smells like sweat and cigarettes and booze – some of Jaejoong’s personal favourites – and it only gets better when the warm coffee scent of Yoochun is spread over Jaejoong’s skin too.

‘I’m not going to deny it,’ he answers haughtily, gazing over the dance floor again, looking for a glimpse of what led him astray in the first place. Yoochun’s fingers tighten at his waist and Jaejoong’s eyes skitter away back to his partner. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘No, I’m sorry.’ Yoochun nuzzles into Jaejoong’s neck, leaving his scent behind. ‘I shouldn’t have been looking in the first place.’ There’s pause, and Jaejoong waits. ‘But… dance floor, in the gold tanktop.’

Jaejoong coughs. ‘Same.’

‘What?’

‘Same guy that I was looking at.’

Yoochun pulls away from Jaejoong to look at him properly, his mouth pressed tight as if he’s trying not to laugh. ‘No, it isn’t. I don’t believe you.’ He shoulders at Jaejoong, nudging him forward. ‘Show me which one. Plan kumquat.’

Immediately, Jaejoong resumes pouting. ‘Plan kumquat involves _dancing_. I’m not _good_ at dancing like you, Yoochunnie.’

‘ _Please_ , Jaejoongie-hyung?’ asks Yoochun, leaning forward to nuzzle at his neck again. That familiar scent of coffee, with honey underneath, permeates Jaejoong’s nose and he sighs, giving in.

‘Don’t laugh!’

With that, Jaejoong moves past the bar onto the dancefloor, closer to the source of the pheromone cocktail, making his instincts want to grab one of them and rut into them until they pass out. With a clenched jaw, he steps past the outer ring of people and gets closer to the person who tempted him in the first place – he’s short, dressed in a tank top and jeans tight enough to show he has an ass. A nice one. One that got his eyes to stray.

Jaejoong doesn’t even look back at Yoochun, but he can _feel_ Yoochun’s eyes on him and it makes his heart rate spike. With the thundering bassline as his guide, Jaejoong forces his body to move along, shuffling right behind the other, fighting the urge to sink his nails into that small waist. For right now, he exhales and keeps dancing slowly, eyes on the other’s neck, feeling his lips part for – 

The other turns around, expression curious, and Jaejoong almost drags him off the dancefloor right then and there. He has a gorgeous mouth, is his first thought. His second thought is interrupted by the other curling his arms around Jaejoong’s neck and sliding his body right up against Jaejoong’s, breath hot on Jaejoong’s ear.

‘You look like an alpha,’ he says, voice a little breathless.

The angle has his neck exposed for Jaejoong’s teeth oh so perfectly, but he resists, leaning down to take a deep breath of the other’s scent – citrus-y. Lemon. When he looks up, he almost jerks away at the sight of Yoochun _right there_ , hands on the boy’s waist and grinding up against him slowly.

The boy pulls away and looks over his shoulder, placated by Yoochun’s gentle smile. ‘You his boyfriend?’

Yoochun nods. ‘Mate.’

The boy blinks before he pulls away from Jaejoong, arching his spine so he can wrap his arms around Yoochun’s neck behind him, grinding his ass back filthily against Yoochun’s groin. Yoochun’s smile slips as his lashes flutter, arousal shooting up his spine. Jaejoong loves that look on him.

‘Going to take me home?’ asks the boy, his voice loud and breathless. ‘Which one?’

The tank top has dragged up and Jaejoong sees a slice of flat stomach showing. Immediately, his hand is shooting out, running his nails just hard enough against the skin to leave lines behind, getting the boy’s attention back on him. ‘Both,’ he manages to say through the lust running in his veins – from the boy to Yoochun’s pink cheeks and the way his eyes have gone half-lidded.

The answer has the boy unhooking his arms from around Yoochun’s neck, still swaying to the music as he looks between both of them. Jaejoong can’t have this conversation here – not with the pheromones so heavy that he can’t smell Yoochun and everyone still surrounding them with their ever-moving bodies.

The boy seems to get the hint when Jaejoong curls his fingers around his wrist, tugging him. They break away from the dancefloor, closer to the exit than to the bar, where everything is still loud and flashing, but at least Jaejoong can drink in the sight of the boy without any immediate distraction except for Yoochun beside him now.

Standing there with his arms crossed, the boy looks completely unperturbed even as Jaejoong tries to tower over him to smell the lemon of his scent again, and Yoochun is barely holding him back with fingers on his arm as he tries to seem harmless. ‘I’m Yoochun, this here is Jaejoong, my mate.’

‘I’m Junsu,’ replies the other, eyeing Jaejoong. ‘So if he’s an alpha, you are...’

‘Also an alpha, if that’s okay with you.’

Junsu hums, ‘I’ve never been with two at the same time.’ He straightens, stuffing his hands in the back pockets of his jeans as he shrugs, mouth drawing up into a smirk. ‘You already knew I’m an omega, didn’t you?’

‘We had a guess,’ admits Yoochun.

‘Not your first time then.’

‘More like seventh.’

‘Any successes?’

Yoochun glances over at Jaejoong, and Jaejoong shrugs, replying for him, ‘none. If you can’t handle it, just say so.’

‘Right,’ drawls Junsu, rising up to that challenge. ‘Take me home then.’

-

Home is some obnoxious apartment Jaejoong had bought when he was still courting Yoochun a while back. Personally, Jaejoong loves that it’s huge and gaudy, full to the brim with pretentious framed art from his friends, with furniture whose sole purpose is to be comfortable while taking up room. The kitchen and the bedroom are the only places that aren’t ugly for the sake of irony, or whatever Jaejoong’s styling choices were meant to state, and for that Yoochun is thankful as he sees Junsu snort at the decor while they head towards the kitchen.

‘Drink?’ offers Yoochun, trying to put Junsu at ease, but with the way Jaejoong staring at Junsu like he’s a piece of meat, that might be impossible. Still, Junsu takes it with stride, even when all he’s doing is standing there and Jaejoong is behind him, wrapping his arms around Junsu’s waist, nuzzling into his neck.

‘Smells good, Yoochunnie,’ says Jaejoong, propping his chin on Junsu’s shoulder to look at the other. ‘Come here.’

Unable to resist when Jaejoong looks gorgeous as he does with his pupils blown open and mouth parted, his scent thick in the air – the heavy smell of bourbon and nutmeg, sharp and cutting. When Yoochun leans over, he tries to watch Junsu to see if he’s okay, and inhales deeply from Junsu’s neck – lemon and something just underneath, like a spice.

‘I don’t think your hyung wants to wait, Yoochun,’ says Junsu quietly, but now that Yoochun has a scent, he doesn’t want to let it go. Just presses closer to the skin, hears the thunder of Junsu’s heartbeat in his throat as Yoochun’s tongue darts out to have a taste.

Hearing the slick sound of Yoochun mouthing at Junsu’s neck on the other side, Jaejoong growls, scrapes his teeth over Junsu’s shoulder through the tank top, and gets a stuttered moan out of it. ‘Yoochunnie, does he taste good?’

‘Try it,’ replies Yoochun as he pulls away from Junsu’s throat to lean over his shoulder and kiss Jaejoong. Jaejoong opens up without protest, tasting sugar and alcohol and Yoochun’s mounting arousal. Unable to help it, he moans, wanting to push Junsu out of the way so he can fist Yoochun’s shirt and drag him close, closer.

As if sensing his thoughts, Yoochun pulls away with an apologetic look on his face, promising later, but they have to be polite to their guest now. After all, they invited him. To his credit, Junsu doesn’t seem put out – only even _more_ interested.

‘So two alphas _can_ make it work,’ he mentions, eyes bright and attentive. With all of three of them keyed up like this, they needed to get the fuck out of the kitchen, decides Yoochun.

‘C’mon,’ he says, leading the way. Jaejoong somehow figures out how to detach himself from Junsu long enough for them to go down the hallway to the door at the end. It opens up to the master suite, decorated by Yoochun and his less… ostentatious tastes. The bed doesn’t have any of Jaejoong’s clothes on it for once, and Yoochun makes a beeline to the bedside dresser as he listens to Jaejoong manhandle Junsu onto the sheets.

‘Fuck,’ laughs out Junsu as he lands with a small bounce onto the bed. ‘When’s the last time you were with an omega?’ Jaejoong braces both arms on either side of Junsu’s head, nuzzling into his neck with rough nips of his teeth, tasting the sweat and pheromones as he growls from the back of his throat.

‘Not since before I saw Yoochun,’ he answers. ‘Open your legs.’

Yoochun turns to look at the bed, sees Junsu’s head propped up on the pillows, his arms around Jaejoong’s neck and his knees hooking around Jaejoong’s hips as they both grind slowly against each other.

‘Look good,’ mentions Yoochun, as Junsu arches his back to push his collarbone against Jaejoong’s questing mouth, silently asking for a bite or two. Jaejoong comes through – sinking his teeth right in deep, leaving a purple bruise behind almost immediately, making Junsu’s hips buck harder. ‘Look better naked.’

‘You always do,’ agrees Jaejoong with a smile, pulling off from Junsu. ‘Come here.’

Yoochun leaves the lube on top of the bedside table as he crawls onto the bed, between Jaejoong’s open arms. Jaejoong always kisses him a little soft and slow first, as if marvelling that Yoochun lets him do this, and it has something go tight in Yoochun’s chest every time. He answers back – eager and wet – trying to deepen it and tips Jaejoong onto his back against the bed with Yoochun straddling his waist, fingers tracing down Jaejoong’s side to the hem of his shirt.

‘Need help?’ asks Junsu, appearing at Yoochun’s side. Jaejoong breaks the kiss and nods, and Junsu seems to understand because he’s suddenly _behind_ Yoochun and sliding his palms underneath Yoochun’s shirt, peeling it off.

It becomes a sort of race between them – Yoochun and Junsu – as Yoochun hurriedly strips Jaejoong underneath him before Junsu has him naked. It takes a lot more wriggling around, Yoochun falling onto his side on the bed with a muffled laugh when Junsu accidentally tickles him, and Jaejoong swearing as it takes more than two hands to get his too-tight jeans off his skinny hips. At least Yoochun’s jeans are easier, but he makes an unflattering sound when Junsu bites the swell of his ass as he tugs them off.

A naked Jaejoong is a sight to behold, in Yoochun’s opinion. Everything about him carved out and pale, with the pinkest nipples and smooth, hairless skin. It makes Yoochun a bit self-conscious sometimes – always balancing that line between a little scrawny and a little soft. It’s easy to forget it though – especially with Jaejoong looking up at him with a gaze that’s borderline ravenous, eager to touch and taste and _have_.

Once Yoochun’s underwear has finally been dropped to the floor, the only dressed person in the room is Junsu, who comes back on the bed and kneels at Jaejoong’s side, looking over them both with half-arousal and half-curiosity.

Jaejoong adores attention on his body like this, arches his back a little and displays himself with the self-confidence of knowing that Junsu would find him attractive no matter what. Yoochun gets off Jaejoong and kneels on Jaejoong’s other side, facing Junsu, trying not to shy away when Junsu’s eyes land on him.

‘Damn,’ says Junsu, a quirk to his mouth. ‘You’re packing, aren’t you?’

‘Isn’t he?’ croons Jaejoong. ‘He’s scared away one of our other omega pick-ups with it. Number four, right, Yoochunnie?’

‘Hyung,’ laughs out Yoochun, self-conscious, resisting the urge to put a pillow over his lap. ‘It’s fine, Junsu – we don’t have to fuck.’

Junsu looks down at Jaejoong, who meets his gaze. ‘How good does it feel?’

‘Like you can’t even breathe,’ replies Jaejoong with a dreamy sigh. ‘Especially when he knots.’

‘Sounds perfect then.’

Jaejoong turns his head and gives Yoochun a grin, who can’t help but smile back. There’s a pause then, and they both look at Junsu with wide eyes, watching him, as Junsu looks back at them, still sitting there with his jeans and tank top on.

‘What?’ he asks.

‘We’ve never gotten this far before with a third person,’ says Yoochun, a little bit disbelieving that Junsu’s not going anywhere. ‘We almost _never_ agree on the same person, and we’re both _alphas_ , and hyung is really possessive, and my dick is too big, and, well. By then, they’re gone.’

Jaejoong sits up and rolls onto his knees between Junsu’s legs, fingers picking at the hem of Junsu’s tank top. ‘You can’t leave now.’

Junsu laughs. ‘Okay.’ He lifts his arms and Jaejoong follows by stripping off the tank, his fingers fiddling with the button on Junsu’s jeans next. Yoochun shuffles over too, marvels at how pale his hand looks against the healthy tan on Junsu’s skin. He thumbs a dark nipple, watching Junsu’s lashes flutter before Junsu is grinning at Yoochun. ‘Don’t stop there.’

It takes another moment for all three of them to reorganize themselves now that Jaejoong has Junsu naked. They prop Junsu on the edge of the bed, his back against Jaejoong’s chest as Jaejoong sits behind him. Yoochun watches as Jaejoong’s hands slide up Junsu’s flat stomach, starkly pale just like Yoochun, before he’s tugging at both of Junsu’s nipples. Exhaling shakily, Junsu tries to relax, stay collected, but Yoochun knows that’s going to be hard when Jaejoong’s hands are all over him.

For now, he stands between Junsu’s legs and kisses the breath out of him, letting the air fill up with Junsu’s unique scent – the citrus sharpness cutting into Yoochun’s nose, along with Jaejoong’s familiar spiciness. Pulling away, Yoochun peppers kisses over Junsu’s jaw, down the line of his throat, where he meets Jaejoong’s mouth already sucking a hickey there.

Jaejoong pulls off, also intoxicated on Junsu’s scent, and kisses Yoochun roughly for the few seconds that Yoochun can spare before he’s moving onto Junsu’s chest. Licking a wet trail down his sternum, he takes a nipple between his teeth and tugs gently. Out of the corner of his eye, Jaejoong’s fingers – wet from his own saliva – are playing with the other nipple, and Junsu shudders between them.

‘You _sure_ you guys have n-never done this before?’ groans Junsu as Yoochun flicks over the nipple in his mouth with his tongue over and over again, shooting little sparks down Junsu’s spine.

‘Why? Are we bad?’ asks Jaejoong, voice rough and low and so obviously mocking that even Yoochun laughs a little.

‘Fuck you,’ snaps Junsu, but his voice is a little too breathless for it to be effective. With a wet pop, Yoochun pulls off the nipple, going downwards to where Jaejoong’s arm is braced around Junsu’s stomach, keeping him still. He nips at Jaejoong’s wrist, and Jaejoong hums in acknowledgement as he keeps sucking bruises over Junsu’s shoulders.

There’s a brush of hair that starts from Junsu’s navel that Yoochun traces with his fingers, going all the way to his hardening cock. Flushed a dark pink, it arches upwards, at perfect height for Yoochun’s mouth. He presses a wet kiss to the head and Junsu immediately makes a sound, twitching in Jaejoong’s grip.

‘Don’t do that,’ says Jaejoong, voice low in warning. ‘Don’t choke Yoochunnie.’

‘Won’t, won’t,’ assures Junsu, sucking in a deep breath, feeling his senses cloyed by the coffee scent of Yoochun, the sharp bourbon scent of Jaejoong. Yoochun mouths down the underside of his dick and Junsu moans again, embarrassed at how easily they’re making him sing like this.

‘His mouth feels so fucking good, doesn’t it?’ says Jaejoong, almost dreamily, as he watches over Junsu’s shoulder to see Yoochun lick sloppy and slick around the cock. His mouth is pink and wet now, and goes around the cockhead with ease, sucking hard. Junsu’s hands fly out, gripping onto Jaejoong’s biceps behind him, and Jaejoong hisses at the pain, lets it pool down into his gut where his cock is hard and pressed hot against the small of Junsu’s back.

‘Feels so soft and warm around your dick, right?’ he croons into Junsu’s ear, likes the way Junsu shivers between his arms, as Yoochun takes him apart with just his mouth. ‘Should feel his throat too – just a little bit.’

Hearing the words, Yoochun almost smiles and follows through, sliding the cock right deep into his mouth so the head bumps against the back. He sucks in a breath and deepthroats Junsu fully, nose near the brush of hair at the base of Junsu’s dick, mouth swollen and streaked with spit as his throat flutters over the cockhead.

‘ _Fuck_ ,’ snarls Junsu, but his hips stay still even when Jaejoong can _see_ how badly Junsu wants to fuck into Yoochun’s mouth, savour that gloriously warm softness of his lips and tongue.

Yoochun pulls off then deepthroats him again, fucking his own mouth, as his fingers come to play with Junsu’s sac. Jaejoong can feel the tremors rocking through Junsu’s body, the effort to restrain himself making him never give into the pleasure, not completely, and it looks gorgeous on him, in the flush on his cheeks, the way he’s biting into his bottom lip to keep himself together.

‘Yoochunnie, he looks so good,’ moans Jaejoong as Yoochun sucks hard around Junsu’s cock. He adds just a tiny scrape of his teeth and hums when Junsu lets out another strangled moan, his fingers rolling the sac in his palm over and over again, keeping it gentle and teasing. When Junsu begins to pant hard, Yoochun pulls off and laps at the underside in appreciation, leaving sloppy kisses as he feels Junsu’s balls draw up close to his body.

‘He’s close,’ answers Yoochun, his voice a little fucked out. ‘You want a taste?’

‘Yes,’ hisses Jaejoong. It takes a bit of maneuvering again to switch positions. Yoochun’s legs hang off the side and Junsu’s is leaning his back against Yoochun’s chest, his legs completely splayed open and hooked around the outside of Yoochun’s thighs so that Jaejoong has full access to both his cock and his ass.

‘You’re leaking already, Junsu-ah,’ remarks Jaejoong, kneeling on the floor and sliding a finger around Junsu’s hole. Junsu shifts, moans, tries to ride down on the finger, but Jaejoong pulls away. ‘I have something better.’

‘Is it a dick?’ asks Junsu, and Yoochun laughs, tugging on Junsu’s earlobe lightly with his teeth.

Jaejoong doesn’t reply, replacing his hand with his tongue. Immediately, Junsu tenses as Jaejoong eats his ass out, eager and messy, letting the slick get all over his lips and roll down his chin. Yoochun thinks Jaejoong is right – Junsu does look pretty like this – a flush over his tanned skin, his hands tensing into fists as he holds onto Yoochun’s arms now, voice coming out in a series of whimpers and moans. Without thought, Yoochun nuzzles into Junsu’s neck, licking at the skin as Jaejoong licks around his hole.

The room smells overwhelmingly like Junsu now – his slick having that sharp scent that is quickly clouding Yoochun’s judgement, making him want to sink into Junsu’s hole right now. Jaejoong seems to feel the same as he groans, using his hands to spread Junsu’s ass even more so he get his tongue _inside_ and drink in that omega slick. So much better than lube.

‘Oh fuck, fuck, fuck,’ groans Junsu when Jaejoong’s fingers slide inside of him – two at once, right to the last knuckle. The easy way they go in has Jaejoong growling.

‘He’s so fucking loose and wet right now.’ From the floor, Jaejoong looks up at Yoochun. ‘I want to see you fuck Junsu.’

‘Fuck him while you fuck me?’ offers Yoochun quietly.

In his lap, Junsu moans out an acquiesce. ‘I want to see that.’

‘Help me prep him,’ says Jaejoong, standing up and helping Junsu out of Yoochun’s lap. As Yoochun gets on the bed properly, he sees Jaejoong slide his omega-slick fingers over Junsu’s lips and Junsu lick them clean, eyes closed and obviously eager. It has Yoochun’s mouth go dry, so he spreads his thighs open, hand darting out to snatch the lube from the bedside table.

At the sound of the flip cap opening, Jaejoong and Junsu are on the bed in an instant. Junsu lies down beside Yoochun, head propped up in hand as he looks over at Yoochun with a grin on his face. ‘So you get fucked often?’

Yoochun laughs, and Jaejoong growls, trying to keep his legs spread open. ‘Yoochunnie,’ he whines, before Yoochun finally focuses and goes pliant for Jaejoong, still grinning at Junsu.

The lube warms up quick on Jaejoong’s fingers as he works it inside of Yoochun’s hole, stretching him slow and steady. Yoochun expects it all – Jaejoong doesn’t usually deviate from his prep methods – but with Junsu here, he feels a little self-conscious, like he should putting on a show for him while Jaejoong works him over.

Yoochun moans – a little too loud and exaggerated – and it has Jaejoong’s fingers pausing, looking up at him, while Junsu blinks, tossing a glance back at Jaejoong. Yoochun doesn’t know what it is that constantly passes between them, especially when it’s sure it’s about _him_ , but he supposes he and Jaejoong do the same in front of other people, so he can’t complain.

Beside him, Junsu shifts, propping himself up on his elbow to kiss Yoochun lightly. ‘Just tell me how it feels,’ he says quietly, breath washing over Yoochun’s cheek. ‘Feels like Jaejoongie-hyung is filling you up, right?’

Between Yoochun’s legs, Jaejoong makes a small noise at the sound of his name – _Jaejoongie-hyung_ – and Yoochun’s surprised that Jaejoong lets Junsu call him that. After all, it’s usually just between them. Any other thought is erased when Junsu’s fingers slide over his nipple the same time Jaejoong slides in a third finger into his hole, and Yoochun arches, breath caught in his throat.

‘Feels good,’ he exhales. ‘Shit. Feels good.’

Junsu watches Yoochun’s eyes flutter closed before he’s skimming his mouth over Yoochun’s trembling jaw, down his neck, licking a path down to his nipple and flicking over it with his tongue. Yoochun arches again and Jaejoong laughs below, his fingers obviously doing something that has Yoochun’s breath coming out in short gasps now.

‘Tell me,’ reminds Junsu, coming up to straddle Yoochun’s stomach, his hands splayed over Yoochun’s chest to leave light scratches over the skin.

‘Don’t hurt him,’ growls Jaejoong from behind him, while Yoochun whines from deep within his throat.

‘Feel empty and full and empty, god,’ spits out Yoochun, his lashes long against his pink cheeks as he tries to breathe from the little moans that jump out his throat every time Jaejoong fingerfucks him some more. ‘Fuck me, hyung – please.’

Jaejoong’s fingers retreat, smearing the rest of the lube over his cock, jacking himself just to relieve the ache. In front of him, Junsu is grinding slowly, his omega slick smeared against his ass and slipping over Yoochun’s cock over and over again.

‘Lift yourself,’ says Jaejoong, hands on Junsu’s hips. Junsu nods, sucking in a breath, and lets Jaejoong fit the head of Yoochun’s cock against the other’s hole, letting Junsu press down on it slowly. Underneath, Yoochun lets out another desperate noise, feeling his dick get sucked into a tight, pressing heat.

‘Shit, he _feels_ bigger than he looks,’ pants Junsu, nails going sharp into Yoochun’s chest. Yoochun hiccups – pain and pleasure slip-sliding together in his veins – when Jaejoong begins to press his own dick into Yoochun’s lubed up asshole as well.

It’s slow going, takes a minute or two for Jaejoong to finally fit himself inside Yoochun, careful not to hurt, when he finally looks over Junsu’s shoulder to see Junsu’s hands leaving pink scratches over Yoochun’s skin.

‘I said don’t fucking hurt him,’ he snarls, hands grabbing Junsu’s forearms and pulling them behind Junsu’s back, restraining him. The movement has Junsu slipping down on Yoochun’s cock all the way down, pushing the breath out of him as he keens.

‘Fuck, fuck – hyung – fuck,’ swears Yoochun as Jaejoong finally slides in balls-deep into Yoochun, holding Junsu’s arms as Junsu grinds helplessly on Yoochun’s cock.

‘Is it good?’ asks Jaejoong, needing to know, needing to make sure. He pulls out and fucks slowly back in, feeling the ripple of Yoochun’s muscles tense and loosen as he takes it. Junsu is trying to ride Yoochun, but Yoochun is thick and hot inside of him, and it’s hard to move with Jaejoong keeping him just off-balance, just on the edge of the angle he needs.

‘Fuck, keep going, please, hyung,’ pants out Yoochun, his hands on Junsu’s hips now, helping Junsu ride him. Above him, Junsu looks gloriously flushed, his eyes half-lidded, mouth open as his slick ass rides Yoochun’s dick over and over again. Yoochun spreads his legs as far as they can go, raising his knees and digging his heels into the mattress. With a breath, he fucks upwards into Junsu’s ass, feeling the tightness and the heat, how easy it is to slide through the omega slick and how it makes the room go heavy with Junsu’s scent.

Immediately, Junsu arches, ‘shit, yeah, do that again,’ with his arms strained against Jaejoong’s grip. Jaejoong is relentless – keeps his hold on Junsu as he fucks into Yoochun, slowly feeling Yoochun’s hole get stretched around his cock. He can smell all their scents – Yoochun’s warm coffee, Junsu’s sharp lemon, his own spice – blending together and getting sharp and mixed up with the sweat and lube and precome from the three of them, and it only has Jaejoong grip Junsu harder and fuck Yoochun faster.

If Yoochun was in a better state of mind, he would be admiring how they’re all in sync. How every time he fucks up into Junsu’s ass, Jaejoong’s dick sinks right deep inside of him, and it causes a chain reaction of moans. Junsu’s cock is flushed a deep red, spitting out precome with every solid hit of Yoochun’s dick inside of him, and Yoochun thinks about stroking him off, except he’s too busy fucking hard up into Junsu right now.

For his part, Junsu’s head lolls back on Jaejoong’s shoulder, his spine arched so that Jaejoong can see his nipples beaded tight on his chest. He grips both of Junsu’s wrists in one hand and uses his other hand to run his fingers along one nipple, feeling goosebumps break out over the skin and hear Junsu gasp out, his voice wrecked and ruined as he keeps fucking himself over Yoochun’s thick cock inside of him.

It’s too much for Yoochun, who is caught between them – one cock fucking up into him while he screws hard into Junsu, trying to keep to Jaejoong’s rhythm that is getting faster the more warm and pliant Yoochun’s hole becomes. His orgasm pools into his gut as his eyes flutter shut, unable to watch Junsu’s open, moaning mouth, and Jaejoong’s dark, dark eyes as he watches both of them from behind Junsu’s shoulder.

‘Please, fuck, I’m going to come,’ he admits, fingers going tight around Junsu’s hips. Junsu swears in reply, beginning to clench his ass to feel the slow swell of Yoochun’s knot that is forming.

‘Why is – _ah, fuck_ – everything about your dick so _big_?’ laughs Junsu a little breathlessly, riding up so the knot pops out of his rim and then back in, over and over again. The friction against his ass has him groaning from deep within his throat, especially with the additional tinges of soreness in his shoulders from Jaejoong holding his arms back. Jaejoong laughs too, just to mock Junsu a little, still fucking hard and deep inside of Yoochun, rocking him up the bed and back down again.

‘Want Yoochunnie to knot you, Junsu-ah?’ murmurs Jaejoong into Junsu’s ear, seeing Junsu’s back muscles tense as another bolt of arousal shoots down his spine.

‘Shit, yeah, want to feel it,’ replies Junsu, nodding fast, blinking the sweat out of his eyes, as he locks eyes with Yoochun below. Yoochun bites his bottom lip, trying to keep the desperate noises inside of his throat, but it’s no use, not when Jaejoong is looking at him with such a warm gaze, encouraging him with the quirk of his lips to do it, fucking knot this omega up.

‘Junsu, Junsu,’ warns Yoochun as his balls draw up to his body. Junsu moans out loud – a pretty, pretty sound – and fucks himself over Yoochun’s dick hard and fast, making Jaejoong pause to grind up into Yoochun’s ass, his cockhead running along Yoochun’s prostate so good that Yoochun is having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

He can barely breathe by the time Junsu is frantically grinding over his ever-swelling knot, everything about his body so flushed and slutty for it, his mouth open and begging to be knotted and pumped full of come. ‘Give it, give it to me, Yoochunnie,’ he orders, his entire body thrumming for it.

Hard-pressed to resist, Yoochun tries to meet Junsu’s quick hips, adoring the friction over his dick, the hot wet heat, and Jaejoong helps him along by fucking into him once, twice, thrice.

‘Junsu-ah, fuck, _fuck_ ,’ he gasps, and shoves up deep inside of Junsu’s ass, coming hard, his knot fully formed. Junsu only moans loudly, eyes half-lidded with a satisfied smile on his mouth as he shifts his hips, feels the ropes of come Yoochun pumps into him fill him to the brim. ‘Oh god, there’s so much.’

‘Yes,’ hisses Junsu, swaying over Yoochun’s cock, feeling the knot rub up inside of him, the cockhead catch against his prostate and make his own dick twitch in arousal. ‘Fuck, Yoochunnie, it feels good.’

Jaejoong’s cock still inside Yoochun’s ass shifts, and Yoochun hisses, oversensitive, as he feels his cock spit up another rope of spunk into Junsu. Immediately, Jaejoong is pulling out, letting go of Junsu’s wrists and watching as Junsu holds onto Yoochun’s knees to balance himself as he feels himself get breeded up.

‘Want to try two knots?’ asks Jaejoong, leaning forward to suck another mark on Junsu’s neck, joining a dozen other bruises and teeth marks.

Junsu moans at the thought. ‘Not today, not yet, just want to savour this.’

‘Such a slut,’ laughs Jaejoong, but there’s something in his expression when he looks up at Yoochun, and Yoochun looks back at him, trying to read it. Something like _want_ and _keep_ ; that possessiveness that Jaejoong always feels for Yoochun when someone gets too close to Yoochun without Yoochun’s express permission – except this time for Junsu

Junsu keeps rocking over Yoochun’s cock, feeling the come inside of him, how it’s so warm and wet, ready to leak out of his ass when Yoochun’s knot begins to come down. ‘How long?’ he asks.

‘Twenty minutes,’ says Yoochun. ‘Less if you’re willing to slide off around a half-deflated knot. Might be a stretch. F- _uck_ – I’m going to keep coming if you keep _moving_.’

Looking the least apologetic, Junsu only grins, still grinding over and over, fucking himself as much as an inch or two will allow, the friction only making his cock start to purple with the urge to come.

‘Hyung,’ he says, looking over his shoulder when he feels Jaejoong pull away, sitting back with his eyes on where Yoochun’s thick dick is lodged inside of Junsu’s ass, smoothing out the rim. ‘Want me to suck on you?’

Jaejoong looks up, a hand framing his still-hard cock that is glistening with lube and precome in the light, the other hand rubbing along Junsu’s asshole, making shivers break out over Junsu’s sweat-slick skin. ‘Only if you can keep yourself from coming.’

He knows a challenge when he hears one. ‘Not before you. C’mon.’

Yoochun wants too – ‘let’s share.’

‘Perfect.’ Junsu gestures for Jaejoong to kneel by Yoochun’s mouth. Yoochun wants to laugh when he sees the crease in Jaejoong’s brow, unused to be given orders in bed. Still, Jaejoong shuffles over, sitting on the bed so that his cock hangs hard and hot over Yoochun’s lips.

Junsu leans forward as much as the knot will allow, and he darts a lick over Jaejoong’s head, tasting the precome, before Yoochun presses his mouth against Junsu’s and share the first drop. Above them, Jaejoong hisses under his breath at the sight, before his fingers are tangling in Junsu’s hair, pulling him back. ‘You’ve already got his knot in you.’

‘Fine,’ sighs Junsu, the grin on his face not matching the exasperated tone. He kisses all along one side of Jaejoong’s cock, wet and sloppy, while Yoochun takes the other side, his method all long, slow slicks. Still, two mouths on Jaejoong and Jaejoong is moaning from the back of his throat, letting them slowly get his dick even more wet than it already was.

It’s Yoochun that sucks in the head first, his pink lips stretching out over the glans slowly as his tongue teases the slit where the precome is. Junsu ducks down below, teeth nipping at Jaejoong’s heavy sac, and wants to laugh when Jaejoong’s fingers tighten in his hair.

‘Look so pretty, Yoochunnie,’ murmurs Jaejoong, almost to himself, as Yoochun takes in another inch of Jaejoong’s cock. It’s hard, makes his neck stretch at an odd angle when he’s flat on his back like this, only propped up with a few pillows. The moment Jaejoong figures this out, he’s pulling back out of Yoochun’s mouth, ‘it’s okay, I have Junsu-ah, don’t I?’

He tugs hard on Junsu’s hair, and Junsu only drops his mouth open, slick and pink in the light, ‘well then?’ Again, Yoochun sees that little distressed tick at the corner of Jaejoong’s mouth – not used to being challenged in bed either – and he bites back a smile, as Jaejoong’s lips press in a flat line, dragging Junsu’s mouth over his dick.

Junsu deepthroats like a champion, but Yoochun can’t say he’s particularly surprised. Jaejoong must not be expecting it because he groans low in his throat, watching as Junsu sucks hard enough that his cheeks hollow out.

‘Fuck, Yoochunnie, fuck,’ says Jaejoong, his voice rough as Junsu works over his cock. ‘Look at him.’

Yoochun does so, seeing Junsu pull off Jaejoong’s cock only to scrape his teeth lightly down the underside and nuzzle at Jaejoong’s sac, taking one ball between his puffy lips and licking it all wet with his tongue. ‘Su-ah looks pretty, hyung.’

The comment gets Junsu to hum in agreement, obviously preening under the attention as he switches to the other ball, nipping at the sensitive skin, making Jaejoong’s thighs tremble a little.

Jaejoong pulls Junsu off his sac, swearing under his breath when Junsu’s mouth pops off his ball with a wet sound. ‘ _Our_ pretty little Su-ah.’

Involuntarily, Yoochun’s hips fuck up into Junsu at the thought of that – of Junsu back in their bed, of Junsu sucking his cock under Jaejoong’s gaze, or Junsu taking both of their cocks, both of their knots, _all_ of their come inside of his omega-slick ass – and Junsu groans. ‘I think Yoochunnie likes that.’

‘Do you?’ asks Jaejoong. even as Junsu licks eagerly around the tip of his cock. Junsu doesn’t reply, only mouths wetly and tries to take Jaejoong down his throat again, this time a hand joining in to play with his sac, finger dipping past to rub circles against the perineum. Immediately, Jaejoong groans, fucking a little deeper into Junsu’s mouth.

It’s a few seconds later when Junsu pulls off, hips shifting as he feels Yoochun’s dick inside, and grins when he looks over at Yoochun. ‘It’s deflated a little, hasn’t it?’

‘Want to pull off?’ When Junsu nods, Yoochun sits up, hands on Junsu’s hips as they both slowly work him off the dick. Jaejoong moves behind Junsu, hands spreading Junsu’s ass and watching as the half-deflated knot begins to stretch Junsu’s rim. The widest part is the hardest – has Junsu hissing, his eyes closed, and Yoochun looks over Junsu’s shoulder in worry at Jaejoong.

Quickly, Jaejoong is leaving kisses all along Junsu’s throat as Yoochun muffles Junsu’s whimpers with his own mouth. It seems to quiet Junsu down a little, his body trembling less as both of them slowly tug him off of Yoochun’s thick cock, leaving behind a thick line of white come dripping down the inside of Junsu’s thigh and all over Yoochun’s still hard cock. It would soften once the knot was all gone.

Slowly, they both lower Junsu onto his side next to Yoochun, and Yoochun wants to laugh when he sees that Junsu’s still hard, his cock now purple at the head and completely slick in precome, his body tense with the need to come. ‘You good?’

‘Yeah,’ moans Junsu softly, lashes fluttering open before he’s rolling onto his stomach, raising himself on his knees so his cheek is pressed against the sheets and his ass is in the air. ‘I want to feel Jaejoong-hyung knot me.’

There’s still a line of come leaking out of Junsu’s flushed, puffy asshole. Jaejoong groans, rubbing his thumb over the hole, smearing the omega slick and Yoochun’s spunk everywhere. ‘You smell like Yoochunnie now,’ he remarks breathlessly, and Junsu _does_ when they all sniff the air. That cutting citrus scent now undercut with the soft tones of Yoochun’s coffee and honey scent. ‘Should smell like us both.’

‘Sounds good,’ says Junsu, arching his back when Jaejoong pushes into him, chest draped all over Junsu’s back so his teeth can run along Junsu’s shoulders. ‘Fuck, at least you’re smaller than Yoochun.’

‘Sometimes, I get the feeling Jaejoongie-hyung is jealous,’ teases Yoochun softly, watching Jaejoong on his knees grind as deep as he can into Junsu’s ass. Jaejoong shoots him an exasperated look at the remark and Junsu only laughs into the sheets, quickly turning into a moan when Jaejoong pulls back and fucks in.

Though he can’t reach with his mouth, Yoochun shuffles as close to Junsu’s side as he can, hand ducking under Junsu’s stomach to slide between his legs and grasp his leaking, hot cock. Immediately, Junsu moans helplessly, fucking into Yoochun’s hand even with Jaejoong’s hands gripping his hips tightly so he can screw into Junsu how he wants.

‘Thought you didn’t want to come before me?’ goads Jaejoong, hips fucking hard and fast into Junsu, making Yoochun’s come leak out with the force of it, running all down the tanned skin of Junsu’s thighs, so stark and white that Yoochun wants to lick it off.

‘H-Hard not to when – _oh fuck_ – both of you – ’ The thought remains unfinished as Junsu wails out as Jaejoong pounds into him, rough and ruthless, completely different from how he fucks Yoochun. Yoochun gets the Jaejoong with the rhythm and the care, gets his breath fucked out of him so that everything always feels good, pleasure swimming in his veins until he comes all over himself. Yet, with Junsu here – all mouthy and pushy – and Yoochun can’t help but stare as Jaejoong bares his teeth and screws Junsu to an inch of his life.

‘Hyung,’ says Yoochun, except he doesn’t know how to continue – go gentle, be easy, but it doesn’t sound like the right thing to say. Not when Junsu’s eyes are closed and his hips are moving between Jaejoong’s cock fucking into him and Yoochun fisting his dick, trying to make him come. Jaejoong glances over and slows his pace a little, still snapping his hips against Junsu’s ass hard enough that the sound of skin-on-skin echoes in the room and makes Yoochun’s blood run hot even when he’s so exhausted already.

‘Going to knot our little Su-ah up now,’ pants out Jaejoong, finally reaching the breaking point of his arousal. He pulls his cock out and rocks back in, far enough that Yoochun can see the white, glistening threads of his own come and Junsu’s omega slick and the lube, and how it’s beginning to swell a little. Junsu moans helplessly, his body pliant and flushed, his knees ready to slip out underneath him if it wasn’t for Jaejoong holding his hips up.

It only takes half a dozen thrusts after that – Jaejoong pulling his ever-swelling knot back in and out of Junsu’s over-sensitized rim for Junsu to start keening, loud and desperate. ‘Going to – Yoochunnie – faster, fuck, oh fuck – ’

Yoochun fists Junsu’s slick cock as best as he can, his other hand reaching out to play with Junsu’s sac, feeling it pull up to his body as his orgasm begins to crest. Jaejoong slams into Junsu, his cockhead running along Junsu’s prostate, and that’s enough for Junsu’s voice to break as he comes _hard_ , all over Yoochun’s hand and the sheets underneath, his body fluttering and shaking.

Immediately, Jaejoong hauls him up with a hand on Junsu’s shoulder, making Junsu sit in Jaejoong’s lap, his back to Jaejoong’s chest as Yoochun gets the hint to kneel in front of Junsu, trying to avoid the puddle of come he’s left behind. Junsu’s cock is still twitching, spitting the last ropes of his come, even as Jaejoong bounces Junsu on his dick, unwilling to let Junsu go when he’s so close to knotting him up.

Without any real thought, Yoochun lifts the hand that has Junsu’s come on it and licks it. ‘Taste good, Junsu-ah,’ he remarks. Junsu opens his eyes blearily, his body a helpless ragdoll to Jaejoong’s rhythm. The only thing he does is drop his mouth open, and Yoochun presses two of his fingers inside, lets Junsu lick off his own come.

‘Fuck,’ snarls Jaejoong, watching them both. Yoochun pulls his fingers out and offers his hand to Jaejoong, who is already nipping at the skin gently, licking off the last drops of come as he keeps fucking into Junsu’s pliant, warm ass. It’s not long after that, especially when Yoochun kisses Junsu softly, showing Jaejoong them both together, them belonging to him, and Jaejoong is burying himself inside of Junsu’s ass hard once, twice, before he’s coming, his knot now fully formed.

‘Shit, I’m so full,’ groans Junsu helplessly, head lolling, leaning back against Jaejoong as Jaejoong keeps pumping him full of his load. ‘Two fucking knots in one night.’

‘You look good, though,’ says Yoochun with a smile, because Junsu does. All fucked out and pliant, his muscles loose and relaxed as he tries to catch his breath. Behind him, Jaejoong is nibbling at Junsu’s neck, covering the bruises with more bruises, unable to get enough. Vaguely, Yoochun wonders if it’s because Jaejoong is so gentle with him that he can let loose on Junsu a little, who seems to preen under the mixture of pleasure-pain.

‘There,’ says Junsu. ‘ _Now_ , I’m both of yours. Happy, you fucking possessive hyung?’ Jaejoong replies with a sated hum, his cock still pulsing out come into Junsu’s ass.

‘I’m sorry he’s like this,’ huffs out Yoochun, embarrassed laughter in his throat. Junsu shakes his head, waving the words away with his hand.

‘This belonging thing better mean there’s a repeat performance.’

Yoochun pauses, looking over Junsu’s shoulder at Jaejoong. Meeting his gaze, Jaejoong unlatches his teeth from Junsu’s skin and quirks a soft smile. They’ll need an actual talk and sit-down later, knows Yoochun, but for now… For now, having Jaejoong’s marks all over Junsu’s skin and Yoochun’s come still leaking out of Junsu’s ass was a pretty solid indication that they were bringing Junsu back into their bed.

‘Yeah,’ says Yoochun with a smile. ‘Definitely.’

‘Fantastic.’ Junsu shifts his hips, blinking slowly, glancing back at Jaejoong. ‘Should I get off your cock and leave now?’

This time it’s Jaejoong who looks at Yoochun, a question on his face, and Yoochun nods.

‘No,’ replies Jaejoong, wrapping his arms tight around Junsu’s torso. ‘Sleep here.’

With both Yoochun and Jaejoong on either side, Junsu finds that he sleeps just fine.

-

The morning after goes something like:

‘Do you know how fucking sore I am?’ whines Junsu. ‘You should fucking carry me back to my place.’

‘I don’t have to carry shit; carry yourself,’ says Jaejoong.

‘I took your knot!’

‘No one forced you!’

Yoochun rolls over, burying his head under three pillows. ‘Hyung, carry him.’

‘But – ’ starts Jaejoong, except his voice dies in his throat when he sees the lump on the bed. Yoochun smiles to himself when he hears them both shuffle out of the bedroom, and close the door softly behind them.

-

Six months later, Junsu moves in.

-

**Author's Note:**

> in celebration of jyj's comeback. and, lbr, jyj needs more ridiculous ot3 porn fics.


End file.
